1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active optical assembly, and more particularly to a heat sink structure that prevents heat generated by laser diode driver and receiver ICs from adversely affecting the performance of laser diodes and photodiodes.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0206326, published on Aug. 25, 2011, discloses an active optical assembly (e.g., a parallel optical transceiver module) comprising a paddle card or printed circuit board, a leadframe mounted on the printed circuit board, an optics holder having an optical subassembly and secured to the leadframe, and an optical-electronic module coupled between the optical subassembly and the printed circuit board. The optical-electronic module comprises a laser and a driver IC for converting electrical signal to optical signal, and a photodiode detector and a receiver IC for converting optical signal to electrical signal. The leadframe is split to provide two air gaps. One air gap is located between a laser and a driver IC, and another air gap is located between a photodiode detector and a receiver IC. These air gaps thermally isolate the photodiode detector and laser from their respective ICs, and thus help prevent heat generated by ICs from adversely affecting the performance of the laser and photodiode detector. Also disclosed is a communications system featuring a mid-plane mounting structure for mounting an array of such active optical assemblies. The communications system further comprises a heat sink device mounted on a printed circuit board of the mid-plane and operated to dissipate heat that is generated by ICs.
An improved active optical assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.